Nightmares
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: Sara tells Grissom some information about her past. GSR


Disclaimers:I don't own anything, except my computer I typed this on.

A/N: I love reviews, so don't hesitate to hit that little button at the bottom of the page. No spoilers, but set after season four.

She had to get out of there. It was too much. Running out of the building, Sara headed for a dark alley, tears flowing from her eyes. The rain pelted at the sidewalk as she reached the dark haven, and she sat down on the wet ground. Sobbing, she put her head in her heads, trying to get the images out of her head.

Moments later, Grissom burst through the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, his eyes searching drastically for her. Seeing her tall figure in the dark, he quietly approached her. Once he reached her, Grissom sat on the soaked sidewalk next to her.

"I'm s-sorry. It's just…" Sara blubbered, unable to make her mouth work properly.

Wrapping his arms around her, Grissom pulled her tight against him, letting her cry, hoping to give her some comfort. "It's okay. Shhh…It's going to be okay." She continued to cry, her sobs growing to quiet whimpers. "Do you want to talk about it?" Grissom asked, still holding her.

"Not really, but I don't think I can hide it much longer," Sara sniffled. "I just kept seeing her, it was just like before. My rape victim's daughter, she looked so weak, she had no life, Grissom. She'll never be able to forget what happened. It's terrible. She looked so much like I did…I-I need to tell you something Grissom. I need you to listen."

Grissom rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm here. Talk to me."

"Ok, well, I don't even know where to begin. I've never told anyone this before. When I was about 16 years old, my best friend's mom was raped and killed. She treated me like one of her own daughters, since my parents were too busy with the B&B. It was horrible…whoever did it beat her face to a pulp, and they never found who did it. I had to go in with my best friend to identify her body. I'll never forget it," Sara sighed. "When I saw that girl, I just kept seeing images of Joanie's mom on the morgue table."

Grissom was stunned, to say the least. So this was why Sara hated sexual assault cases. Knowing this, Grissom just wanted to hold her, to make her nightmares go away.

The rain had slowed to a soft drizzle, but the pair were still soaked, head to toe. For the first time in hours, Sara actually noticed what was going on. "Oh God! We're drenched! Why didn't you sa-"

She was cut off by Grissom's lips as he kissed her. Shocked, she quickly regained her composure and returned the kiss. All of her troubles seemed to go away with that one kiss. She opened her mouth to him, and he accepted her tongue with a hunger she never thought could match her own. Desperate for air, Sara broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. Sara turned to look at Grissom, who was staring at her, a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Sitting back, both of their breathing returned to normal. The sexual tension that surrounded them was unbearable, and Sara was just about to break the silence, when she heard Grissom.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Then why haven't you?"

Grissom sighed. "It's complicated Sara. I'm so much older than you, I'm your supervisor."

"But Grissom, those things can be easily dealt with. For one thing, I think a lot of people at the lab already think we're…doing things. And you are not too old for me. You're the smartest, most handsomest man I've ever met. Your everything to me Grissom, why can't you just take the risk for once?"

"Because…I'm scared," he replied softly.

"Scared of what?" Sara asked, puzzled.

"Sara, you're the only one that could really hurt me. I'm afraid that once you satisfy your…crush, it'll be over. And I don't think I could ever get over you. I need you."

No, she thought. No way is he getting off this easy. Sighing, she reached up and took Grissom's chin in her hand and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Can't you see, Griss? I could never do that to you. This isn't just some 'crush' as you put it. Crushes don't last this long. I'm in love with you Gil."

Grissom was surprised at the use of his first name. Wait…she said love. Love. The walls that he had built up so high to keep her out came crumbling down.

"I love you too, Sara. I need you in my life, and if you'll give me one more chance, I promise I'll do anything in my power to make this work." With that said, he gave her a soft, chaste kiss on the lips, as if to seal a deal.

Sara smiled up at him.

"Thank you Grissom," she said lovingly.

"For what?"

She smiled again. "For taking away my nightmares."


End file.
